Session Initiated Protocol (SIP) is a signaling protocol for Internet-type conferencing, telephoning and instant messaging. SIP provides the basic elements of telephony such as call setup, call termination, call configuration and data transfer. SIP has recently been used to route wireless communications using Internet-type networks.
With reference to FIG. 1, a wireless communication device 102 communicates with a server 104, which in turn communicates with a server 106 and another wireless communication device 108. One form of communication between the wireless communication devices 102 and 108 and the servers 104, 106 uses SIP. SIP uses tags and words to properly route the communication. The tags and words of SIP take up a lot of bandwidth and sometimes cause a slow connection.
To speed up the transfer of SIP, a tokenized version of the SIP was developed. Instead of including long tags and words, the tokenized SIP comprises small tokens representing the tags and words. As such, the information communicated from the communication devices 102 and 108, can be communicated to the servers 104 and 106 quickly. One exemplary version tokenized SIP is used with two-way walkie-talkie style communications such as SPRINT PCS READYLINK.
However, sometimes errors occur when using tokenized session initiated protocol to connect wireless communication devices. It is difficult to determine where errors are occurring (e.g., at the communications device level or the server level) or why connections are not being made. Because tokens stand for tags and words, it is difficult to decipher the tokenized version of the session-initiated protocol. There also are not any sniffers to decode tokenized SIP. And while sniffers exist to decode SIP, no sniffers exist to decode tokenized SIP.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a method and system for decoding tokenized SIP into regular SIP to decipher and determine where errors may be occurring.